Summer Camp
by Diehardyoblinger
Summary: Warrick, Catherine, Sara, Greg, and Nick are all teens, and they are counselors a summer camp called Camp Littell. Their time there comes with pranks,some drama, and new romances. AU. Yobling, Snickers,and GregOC.
1. Wake Up!

**A/N: I don't own CSI. Although I wish I did because then I could get rid of Tina and let Catherine and Warrick Get together. Enough of the legal ramifications. This story is AU and I know that on the show Warrick was a nerd, but I'm using my Artistic license and making him popular but smart. Let's get the story started.**

**Parings : Yobling, Slight Snickers, and GregOC.**

"Warrick, honey wake up because your going to be late." Ida Brown a.k.a. Grams yelled to her 17 year old sleeping grandson.

"I'm up, Grams I'm Up." Warrick said as he got out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

As soon as he got out of the shower, Warrick stared at himself in the mirror and began to talk.

"Okay Rick, today is the start of your 3rd year of being a counselor at Camp Littell. So you know what to expect: kids running around and throwing temper tantrums. But nothing you can't handle right? Right Warrick, you can handle it." When he finished his little pep talk he returned to his room to get dressed.

At 8:00am, Warrick walked out of his house and sat into the passenger seat of his Grams car, and as soon as he was buckled in Grams drove off.

"Nicholas Anthony Stokes, If I have to tell you to get up one more time I'm coming up there and flipping your mattress over with you still on it!" Karen Stokes said threatening her 17 year old son.

"Mom, It's only…" Nick glanced at the alarm clock. "7:00, Ma."

"Holy Shit It's 7:00" Nick Muttered.

Nick then proceeded to the bathroom to take a hasty shower.

"Great Nick, your camp counselor and your going to be late."

Nick then ran into his bedroom to throw on his shorts and his blue and white "Camp Littell" t-shirt, and by 8:00 his mother was pulling out of the driveway with Nick dozing off in the passenger seat.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP." Went the sound of the alarm clock until a freshly manicured hand reached out and shut it off.

"I swear if I didn't need that clock so much I would throw it against the wall." 18 year old Catherine Stevens said as she threw her covers back and went into the bathroom.

This was going to be Catherine's first year as a counselor at Camp Littell.

"Catherine, dear are you almost ready?" Catherine's mother Lily Stevens asked.

"Yeah I'll be down in a minute." Catherine called while slipping into her "Camp Littell" t-shirt. At exactly 8:15 Catherine and her mother pulled out of the parking space, and proceeded to head to the bus station.

"Sara, wake up sweetie it's 7:00 and you don't want to be late." Rachel Campbell, Sara's adopted mother yelled.

"Ma, I'm up." A 17 year old Sara Sidle said while yawning. She then picked out her outfit which consisted of a pair of jean capris and a "Camp Littell" female tank top. After this was done she headed into the bathroom to shower.

At 8:00 her mother was honking the horn signaling Sara to hurry up, and 15 minutes later they were driving towards the highway.

_Girl Flex, time to have sex._ Was the song lyrics that blared through the alarm clock waking a 16 year old Greg Sanders.

Greg walked into the bathroom while singing along to the song.

"Greggo, are you almost ready big guy, because if you want to get there on time them we have to hit the road in 20 minutes." Greg's father Jason said.

"Dad, give me 5 minutes." Greg answered while zipping up his shorts and pulling on the camp t-shirt.

Sure enough in 20 minutes Greg and his dad were driving toward the bus station.

**A/N: Like it ? Love it ? Hate it? I will never know unless you review. It's real simple to do, just hit the blue button and start typing. I'm Out!!**


	2. Meet and Greets

**A/N: I don't own CSI, but if I could own it for one day I would make some major changes. For starters I would get rid of Tina, and then I would put Catherine and Warrick together. But I can't do that cuz CSI does not belong to me. Let's get this chapter started.**

There was a scene of chaos at the bus station. Parents were hugging their children, while some of the counselors were giving directions except for Warrick, Nick Greg, Catherine, and Sara.

"Now I want you to mind your manners to everyone especially the girls, and don't boss the kids around to much, you hear me."

"Yes Grams, I will. Warrick said.

"Good now give me some sugar." Grams said while leaning over to kiss her grandson.

As soon as Warrick got out of the car, he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Yo Rick!" Nick yelled while waving Rick over to join him and Greg.

"What's good Nick, What's up Greggo." Warrick said as soon as he walked up to them.

"So uh Rick, how's Jen doing?"

"I don't know Greggo, Oh wait you didn't know that me and Jen were done about 7 months ago?"

"Oh."

"Nick is this the year, you're gonna ask Sara out?" Warrick asked.

"Probably."

"Come on man, she totally digs you." Greg said.

"I know, we'll see, maybe."

"Hey Rick, Nick, look over there. Who are those two girls talking with Sara?" Greg asked.

"The red head is Tiffany, and I don't know who the strawberry blonde is. Do you know her Nick?"

"Nah."

"Well all I know is that I wouldn't mind getting stuck in the closet with the red hed for a while. Can I get an Amen?"

"Amen, but I think the strawberry blonde is hot." Warrick said. In fact the blonde had the most hypnotizing blue eyes that he ever did see.

"Yeah, let's get on the bus so you two could fantasize some more." Nick said.

So the boys got on the counselors bus and headed straight to the back.

* * *

"Cath, over here." Catherine had just gotten out of the car when she heard Sara calling her name. So she started toward the brunette who was standing with a red head.

"Hey Sara."

"Hey Cath, this is Tiffany, Tiffany this is Catherine."

"Hello, Tiffany, nice to meet you."

"Hi, Catherine, nice to meet you also."

"Sara, did Nick ask you out yet?" Tiffany asked

"No, but I'm really hoping he does."

"Who's Nick?" Catherine asked.

"He's the guy next to the boy with the spiky hair, and the guy with the low cut afro." Tiffany said.

Catherine looked over to where the three boys were standing. She saw Nick who was rather cute, a boy with too much gel in his hair to hold up his spikes, but what she saw next took her breathe away.

She saw a boy who looked around 17, wearing a pair of jean shorts and a blue "Camp Littell" tank top that showed off all of his muscles. He also had the most gorgeous pair of green eyes that she ever saw.

Earth to Catherine, Hellooo are you in there?" Sara said.

"Oh, what, umm, yeah. Who is the boy in the tank top?" Catherine asked

"That's Warrick Brown. Him, Nick, and Greg are the entertainment on our bus ride." Sara said.

"Entertainment?" Catherine asked a little confused.

"Yeah, those three constantly crack jokes, pull pranks, and at the end Warrick does his little show for the ladies." Tiffany said.

"Cath, Sara, come on let's get on the bus, and maybe we can get a seat by the entertainment section."

"Let's go." Catherine said already looking forward to Warrick's show.

* * *

"Rick, guess who just sat in front of you?" Greg whispered to Warrick from the seat across the aisle.

"Who, G."

"Strawberry blond."

"Yes! There is a God! Warrick quietly said while celebrating.

"Hey Sara!" Warrick called to the third seat across from him.

"Yeah Warrick."

"When are you gonna let Nick get a chance to romance you?"

"Whenever he wants, I'll be waiting." Sara said while looking behind her at a blushing Nick.

"Hey Sara." Greg whispered.

"What Greg."

"How about you hook me up with your friend the red head."

"Greg, her name is Tiffany, and hook yourself up." Sara said while smiling.

"That's cold Sara Sidle, real cold." Greg said.

"Alright counselors let's get ready to roll." Jeff the bus driver said while putting the coach bus into drive and pulling off.

"Hey Greggo"

"Yeah, Nicky my boy."

"What time is it?"

"!0:30." Greg said while smiling.

"And you know what that means?"

"Show time!" All three boys yelled.

"Catherine, brace yourself because here it comes." Tiffany said to her.

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. Time to review, it's real simple to do, just hit the blue button and start typing. I promis I'll reply. I'M OUT!!**


	3. Gettin' to know you: 21 questions style

**A/N: Once again I sadly must say that I don't own CSI or its characters. But if I could I really would own it, and do what ever I please with it. Including getting rid of Tina, and inserting so much Yobling love. Enough with my ramblings, let's get this chapter started.**

The boys were constantly making jokes and pulling a variety of pranks, such as Nick putting makeup on some sleeping guys face, and then taking pictures of it to put on MySpace. Another prank was Warrick drawing a big smiley face with whipped cream on another sleeping counselor's and then taking pictures to add to his MySpace slide show entitled _"Fun at Camp Littel_". Greg also pulled some tricks from his sleeve; he currently was going around the bus spraying unsuspecting people with silly string. But after an hour of this, they decided it was time for a break.

Warrick relaxed back into his seat, and began to whistle the lyrics to Usher's "_Nice and Slow."_

"Uh Oh Greggo, Rick is whistling and that can only mean one thing."

"Yep Nick, in about one minute he will start to sing." And sure enough one minute laterWarrick began to sing.

"_It's seven o'clock on the dot; I'm in my drop top cruising the streets._

_I gotta real pretty, pretty little thing that's waiting for me._

_I pull up anticipating good love, don't keep me waiting._

_I got plans to put my hands in places I never seen, girl you know what I mean."_

Warrick's singing had woken all the females on the bus up. His smooth voice had also gotten the attention of Catherine.

"Hey Sara, He's singing my song." Catherine said while listening to Warrick belt out the chorus.

Warrick was now in the middle of the aisle singing.

"_Let me take you to a place that's nice and quiet. _

_Where there ain't no one there to interrupt, Ain't gotta rush._

_I just wanna take it nice and slow. So baby tell me what you wanna do._

_See I've been waiting for this for so long. Making love until the sun comes up._

_Baby, I just wanna take it nice and slow._

_Now here we are, driving downtown. _

_Contemplating where I'm gonna lay you down._

_Girl, you got me saying, MY MY MY!_

_Wish that I pull over, and get this thing started right now._

_I wanna do something freaky to you babe._

_I don't think they heard me._

_I wanna do something freaky to you babe._

_Call out my name._

Warrick was now a few feet away from Catherine's seat, and he was looking directly at her as he began to rap the next part.

"_They call me W-a-r-r-i-c-k-b-r-o-w-n._

_Now baby tell me what you wanna do with me._

_Got a brother feenin' like Jodeci._

_Every time that you roll with me, holding me._

_Trying to get control of me. Nice and Slowly._

_You know, never lettin' go. This is how the hook go._

Warrick began to sing again.

"_Let me take you to place that's nice and quiet._

_Where there ain't no one there to interrupt. Ain't gotta rush._

_I just wanna take it nice and slow._

_Now baby, tell me what you wanna do with me._

_See I've been waiting for this for so long._

_Making love until the sun comes up._

_Baby, I just take it nice and slow._

_Now baby, tell me what you wanna do with me._

_Now tell me do you wanna freaky._

_Cuz, I'll freak you right I will._

_I'll freak you right I will._

_I'll freak like no one has ever, ever made you feel._

_I'll freak you right I will._

_I'll freak you right I will._

_I'll freak you , freak you like no one is ever made you feel. Yeah._

As soon as Warrick was finished ,the bus erupted in applause even the bus driver had given him a few approval honks.

"And that ladies and dudes concludes the Variety show with your main man Greggo, Rick a.k.a. Superfly, and the Nick meister. Y'all come back now ya hear. Greg said, and then sat down to take a long awaited nap. About 10 minutes later the whole bus except for Warrick and Catherine were asleep, so Rick took this time to try to get to know the pretty strawberry blond sitting in front of him.

"Hey. Warrick said while leaning over the back of Catherine's seat

"Hey." Catherine said.

:"I'm Warrick Brown, and you are?

"Catherine Stevens."

"Catherine, do you mind if I sit next you."

"Sure. Catherine said while moving her leg off of the empty seat.

"Thanks, leaning over the seat was starting to constrict my breathing." Warrick said sitting down, and laughing.

"I enjoyed your singing earlier, you have a great voice."

"Thanks."

"Sara, told me that you sang last year."

"Yeah I did."

"What song was it.?

"_I decided _by R. Kelly."

"Oh my God, another one of my favorite songs, I would of loved to have heard it."

"Well, maybe I can sing it for you sometime."

"I'd like that."

"So Cath, I can call you Cath right? What made you want to spend the summer working at Camp Littell?"

"Yeah you can call me Cath. I wanted to work here because I didn't want to work at one of my dad's casinos."

"Well Cath, I'm glad you didn't work at one of the casinos, because if you would have I wouldn't have ever met you."

_Is he flirting with me? Well he's just to sexy to ignore his flirts, so here goes."_ Catherine thought.

"And I wouldn't have ever met you Warrick. Hey did anyone ever tell you that you have the most gorgeous green eyes ever?"

"No, a lot of girls think I'm cute but they don't like my eyes. Thank you. But your eyes Cath, are hypnotic, they make a man want to go deep sea diving in them, that's how captivating they are."

"Thanks." Catherine said while blushing.

"So Cath, you're a senior? What high school do you go to?"

"Yeah I'm a senior at Henderson High, Sara also goes to my school. How about you Rick?

"I'm a junior at Aventell High, along with Nick who is also a junior, and Greggo who is a sophomore."

"So Cath, you play any sports?"

"Yeah I'm on the softball and volleyball team. How about you?" Catherine said while kicking off her flip flops and stretching her legs out across Warrick's lap. "Warrick you don't mind my legs on you right, because my legs were becoming cramped."

"Nah it's O.K., to answer your question, yes I do play sports. I'm on the baseball, basketball, and football teams with Greg and Nick."

"So Cath, any nicknames that tick you off, so I know not to call you by them.?"

"I hate when people call me Cat. I don't know why but something about it just irks me, you know. Any dreaded nicknames Rick?"

"Probably Ricky, because my ex girlfriend used to call me it, and when she said Ricky she would add "Wicky" to it. So it would be _Ricky Wicky_, and that was annoying, and now when someone calls me _Ricky_ I think of _Wicky_. Cath, favorite color?"

Ooooh, Brown, and orange. Especially brown because it's a mellow and sexy color. What's your favorite color?"

"Blue and orange."

"Favorite movie Rick?"

"_Friday" and "Over the hedge."_

"I love the movie _Friday_ also, I know all the lines to the movie by heart. I never saw _Over the hedge_ is it any good?"

"I know the whole movie by heart also, and _Over the hedge_ is the one of my favorite animated movies, I'll have to show it to you sometime."

_Throw some D's on that, I just bought a Cadillac._ Warrick then realized that his Sidekick was ringing. "Hold on Cath, excuse me." He then took his phone out and checked the caller I.D. then he set it on vibrate before slipping the phone back into his pocket.

"Aren't you going to take that?" Catherine asked referring to his now vibrating phone she could now feel on her leg.

"No, it's just my ex girlfriend Jen. We broke up 7 months ago and she wants me back, but she cheated on me and she can't get it through her thick skull that _we_ are not going to happen again."

"Why would anybody cheat on you? You're the total package."

"I have no idea Catherine, I guess I was to nice."

"No, its not that, she was just plain stupid."

"Yeah." Warrick said smiling.

"So since we're almost there, how about once you locate your bags I walk you to your cabin?"

"Yeah that would be just fine."

"Then it's settled then."

"Hey Superfly." The bus driver called.

"Yeah Jeff."

"You wanna do the honors?"

"Hell yeah! Hey Cath, you wanna help me wake these sleepy heads up?"

"Sure, what do I have to do?"

"Follow me." Warrick said as he led her to the front of the bus and handed her the microphone, and told her what to say. And in perfect unison they yelled.

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP. GET UP." Warrick took the microphone and began to speak to the now fully awake bus.

"It's ya main man Rick, and my new gorgeous co-host Catherine Stevens, and we're letting you know that it's time to get ya ass up. Got any words Cath?" Warrick then handed her the microphone.

"Everybody its hot as hell outside, so let's get off this bus so we can get settled, and then hit pool." She handed the microphone to Warrick.

"Ya'll heard her now get up. We're out. He said as he put the mic back into its cradle.

"Catherine you were great, but guess what, we have to do this for each of the four buses loaded with happy campers. Warrick said as he helped her off the bus.

"They sure got to know each other. Well guys you heard them get ya ass up, and let's get this thing started." Greg said to Sara and Nick while stretching.

**A/N: This was a long chapter, But if you stuck with it then you are the greatest. Got any comments just put it in a review. It's simple just press the blue button and start typing. I'M OUT!**


End file.
